There exist two main types of computing platforms, personal computers and mobile devices. The personal computer typically includes a processing unit, a display monitor, a keyboard, a hard disk storage device, and one or more of I/O devices. The mobile device can include a processing unit and an I/O device such as a touch sensitive display. In terms of features and computing capability, the personal computer excels in this category when compared to a mobile device. However, in terms of portability and accessibility, mobile devices are the clear victors. Also, for a number of reasons (e.g. the different operating systems), mobile devices cannot execute the high performance software in the personal computers. Because of the shortcomings inherent in the mobile devices, users need to purchase both the personal computer for home or office use. When evaluating the problems of these respective platforms, there exists a problem where a tradeoff occurs between mobility and processing power.